


He Ran [Destiel]

by hannrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannrose/pseuds/hannrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had trouble with relationship. He went through girls like his father went through towns.  So it was no suprise that his longest relationship was only a week long. When Dean met Castiel Novak at his brother's wedding, he knew something would change. They were together for three months, they were happy, and then Dean got scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Ran [Destiel]

Castiel Novak grew up with three other siblings, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. His family was extremely religious, hence the angel names. Michael was the oldest. Always went along with the rules of the household, never skipped church, and sucked up to his father so much he should've been rewarded with a medal. Lucifer was happy with their life until their mother gave birth to Castiel. He couldn't help but feel jealous of the new baby, so he couldn't love him either. Gabriel was more of the 'play by your own rules' type of guy. Playing tricks on everyone who said hello to him. Of course, there was Castiel, who felt different from the rest of his family. He didn't have the same attraction to girls like his brothers. They dated and he didn't.

Sometimes Michael teased him that he was such a nerd he couldn't get a girl. Right now, Michael is in Canada living a life with his wife and two kids. Sometimes, Castiel would defend himself, but near the end of his sophomore year, he started to agreed with him.

"What?" Michael said, every time Cas would say, "You're right."

"You're right." Most times, Cas would repeat it and continue doing what he was doing. But one time, he continued. "Not because I'm a nerd, because I don't like girls."

"So what, you're gay? Someone in this household besides mom loves boys?" Cas nodded his head, closed his eyes, and got ready for Michael to beat the crap out of him. But he just punched him across the face and ran down the stairs to tell his parents. That was the night the fighting started. Castiel camped out of the stairs to listen to what they said. His mother would say how horrible his father is for even considering throwing him out of the house.

"But he's unateral! An abomination to man kind! God did not create men this way, the devil did." He would say with a stern voice. There was nothing more heartbreaking then hearing those words come out of his own father's mouth.

"He's our son! How could you possibly say that?" From that day on, his mother hated her husband. The way she looked at him went from head over heels, to hatred.

Castiel didn't hear the rest of the dialogue because Gabriel took him off of the stairs and laid him on his bed. Gabe tucked him in and messed up his hair, and reassured him that everything would be fine. Their parents would stay together, and one day they will get the happy ending they deserve.

Maybe Lucifer will go to college, and maybe Gabe would be the one to fall in love instead of the one watching the love go down. And maybe, just maybe, Cas would fall in love with someone who loved him for him. Impossible, he knew that every gay person hid in their shells because of the humiliation, but one could dream.

Castiel didn't fall asleep that night. There was a minute when his eyes closed and he fell asleep, but his head hit his shoulder too hard and he jolted awake. That was the highlight of his day, actually.

____

Dean Wincester had a hard time growing up. His father was always angry and drinking, and Dean had to take care of his brother alone. He didn't have a childhood. On his birthday(or Sam's), when they weren't driving from town to town, he and Sammy would have to round up enough coins to get a cup cake and one candel. They would split in half and even though it was only a bite or two for each of them, it was heaven on earth. It was the best taste in the world. Then there was the birthdays they had on the road. John would always forget, and he would barley say a word to them. When the anniversary of Mary Winchester's death rolled around, John was always a bigger mess than usual. He would rent a motel room and drink twice as much than the night before that. John would cover him self in filth just sitting on a motel bed watching Chuck Norris movies. Sam and Dean would watch him, observe him, but not once did John glance at them. He ignored them, but that was just a regular Tuesday.

Dean promised himself he wouldn't turn out like John. It was hard after his death though. Drink after drink, night after night, Sam would try to get Dean to realize the happy things in life. Like they are both still kicking, or that Dr. Sexy MD would be on tomorrow night. Nothing worked though. John was a horrible father. Sam knew it, too. But the fact that he was gone made every thing seem... Worthless. Dean himself felt that way with every empty beer can he threw away.

But on the bright side, Bobby was still alive. He was more a father to them than John was. Hell, he introduced Sam to Jess. For the two of them, it was love at first sight. They became the perfect couple.

Although, Dean could never find the perfect girl. He loved one girl, Kassi, but they moved on. Lisa was another girl he thought he'd spend the rest of his life went, that went to crap, too. Maybe it wasn't a girl he would spend the rest of his life with, maybe it was a-

Dean's thought about it many times and it all seemed so crazy. So unrealistic, then he met Cas.

____

It was summer of 2012 when they met. Sam Winchester was marrying the love of his life, and his brother had to be his best man. So as Dean was standing there, rocking back and forth on his heels, feeling like a seventh grader at his first dance, he caught eye of Jess. Her father and mother couldn't make it because of they were 'stuck' in Germany(according to Sam, they hated him), but it was their loss. Her golden blond hair put into a bun, with two strands of hair on each side loose. Jess' green eyes sparkled as they met with Sam, who was tearing up at the sight of his bride. Diamond earrings hung from her ears, a matching necklace to go with, and her dress was attached to her body but had a long trail. Dean had felt a tear form.

The man walking her down the aisle was beautiful. Dean's stomach turned when Jess whispered something to him and he smiled. His smile, it was breath taking. Blue eyes that made Dean weak at the knees, a bit darker skin than him, but the thing that Dean couldn't stop thinking about what his smile. And when he got closer, his laugh.

Jess stood in front of Sam. They exchanged glances of hope as the preacher said his monologue about marriage and eternity. Dean didn't have faith, he didn't believe in a god, but Sam did. So he stood there as Jessica Moore became Jessica Winchester, and Sammy became a husband.

Standing there became a hassle. He would bend his knees every so often because of how long Jess' vows were, or because he has been there for thirty minutes waiting for her to get out here. It was him being nervous, too. Sam had a tendency to break down at important moments, like their dad's funeral. He broke down in tears, screaming that this can't be happening. They only had each other, and Dean, he was fine with that. But Sam obviously wasn't.

When the ceremony was over, they were all hulled to the after party. The man Dean saw at the wedding sat alone at a corner table, tapping his foot as he took a sip of his vodka and coke. Dean approached him, talking a seat across from him. Tulips were in the center of the table. Jess was never a rose girl, was she?

"Dean Winchester." Dean played with one of the pedals of a tulip, smiling at the man's face turned from bored to confused.

"What?" He said, tilting his head like a puppy. He almost had to yell, because the music was blasting at full sound in that moment. Dean looked around, and saw Sam and Jess exchange kisses. Girls awed and one of them, Anna Milton, rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey moment. He always liked Anna, one reason is because of their one night stand in '09, and another because she hated love. The only reason that happened is because she thought she was going to die.

"My name. It's Dean Winchester." Dean took a drink of his beer, sighing as it parted from his lips.

"C-Castiel Novak." Castiel looked to the ground, smiling as if he hadn't gotten attention from someone else than Jess in a month.

"Castiel, like the angel of Thursday Castiel?" He nodded his head. "I never believed in that biblical crap."

"Why not?" Castiel seemed interested, turning his body to Dean. His elbows touched the table as he hunched over.

"There's another time for that story. So, how do you know Jessica and Sam? Sam well, he's my younger brother. The only family I have." He muttered that last part.

"Jess and I met in high school. She helped me go through my uh... Parent's divorce and some other family stuff. Two of my brothers hate me, so that's something." Castiel chuckled a bit, thinking of his brothers. "But one doesn't. He's actually here today. Gabriel is his name. I bet you he's fixing up two people right now. He loves being matchmaker. I swear he should be cupid or something."

"You talk too much, Novak." Dean hadn't listened to much. He went with his thoughts. Cas nodded and replied with a simple I know. It seemed like it was so easy to be around him. They just met and it feels like they've known each other for a thousand years.

"I knew you two would find one another. Castiel here wants to be a painter. He is amazing at it." Jess stumbled over to them, almost tripping over the front of her dress.

Sam coughed nervously from behind her. "She's kinda drunk. Jess hasn't had a sip of alcohol since I proposed to her."

The two newly weds sat down at their table and started to talk about the future. Two kids, three at most. Sam even said that they might name a kid after him. They're going to move into an apartment first, save up money so they can get a big house with a white picket fence. Sammy'll be a lawyer after he finishes college, and Jess will be a nurse after she's done. It seems like they have it all planned out. Dean can't say the same for him or Cas.

When they asked Cas, he shrugged and said he doesn't plan things. He goes where fate takes him. "Bull." Dean replied.

"Excuse me?" Castiel put down his full glass of water some waiter just got him.

"You don't go where fate takes you. You go where you go. Fate is an illusion!" Dean had trouble with believing in fate. If there is such thing, then to hell with it. His life is so screwed up already, he wouldn't mind burning up the end to this story of his.

"And why do you think that?" Cas' voice was calm again, caring for Dean's wellbeing.

"Never mind. We'll talk about it later." Dean muttered.

"Oh, so there will be a later?" Cas smirked, trying to find a way to get Dean Winchester to look at him.

Dean couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, there will be a later." He saw Jess whisper something into Sam's ear. Dean couldn't hear her, so it made him wonder what she was whispering.

"Gabriel was right."

They became friends in a matter of minutes. There was no talk of feelings or family, because every time Cas asked about how he felt about Sam getting married he changed the subject, or when Cas asked what happened to Dean's parents it's like his words never escaped his mouth. Castiel, though, was almost one hundred percent open about what happened with his family.

What he didn't tell Dean is the main reason they got divorced. Cas said it was because his mother caught his father cheating on her. True. But that wasn't why. They got divorced year after, and sometimes Cas thinks it was his fault. Lucifer and Michael won't even speak to him. Although, Michael hates all his siblings, so Cas doesn't think twice about it. Castiel ignored his parents most of the time because of what he was, Gabriel did whatever he pleased, and Lucifer was disobedient to daddy's plan. He was supposed to go to Harvard and become something he didn't want to become. Michael didn't have any problems with becoming a doctor. He just wanted to see that smile on his father's face when he graduates.

Castiel didn't tell Dean that part, though.

They were talking about where they see themselves in ten years when Anna Miltion sat down at their table. Dean said jail, which got a laugh out of Cas. "I can second that." She said, adjusting her pink bridesmaid dress. "God I hate this dress. The zipper is stabbing me in the back."

"Cas, this is Anna." Dean looked into the crowd, seeing how many people he knew. Most of them were Jess' friends because Sam was always stuck in those books of his. But when Dean did manage to get Sam out of the house, they had a good time talking to the strangers at the bar. Sam makes friends easily, but he doesn't keep very many. Ten, twelve people are here because they know Sam, and Bobby Singer is one of them.

He hated suits, but he would wear them occasionally. Bobby Singer is like a father to Sam and Dean, and when he heard about the wedding, Bobby drove his lazy butt to Stanford, California. He described it as boring and dull, but Dean knew he had at least one form of entertainment on that drive.

"Hi, Anna." Cas greeted her, shaking her hand all formal like.

"Cas. So, Dean, do you want to make this a real party?" Anna rose her eyebrows for a quick second and got up from her chair. Dean smiled for a second, laughing at his memories of ruining Sam's formal events with Anna Miltion. Like when they drank too much and started to sing, 'Heat of the Moment' at the top of their lungs at Sam and Jess' second anniversary. Or when he had his high school graduation, Anna and him where playing tag. Knocking over things was his specialty.

"Nah, let's leave him alone this time. It's his wedding. But, next time," He picked up his beer and they clinked drinks. "We will do it."

Castiel spoke up after he was done playing with his tie. "So, Dean, I'll call you later?" There was uncertainty in his voice, like he has heard of what Dean Winchester does from Jess. But ignoring the tone in his voice Dean nodded his head and they exchanged smiles.

"Found a new toy, I see." Anna said when Cas was out of hearing range.

"What?" Dean asked her. Anna whispered the word idiot and she unraveled her bun.

"Cas. New boy toy. Dean, you and I have been through a lot together. Not only did you give me the best night of my life, you gave me the worst, too. And you are staring at Cas the way you would stare at me." She ran her fingers through her hair as Hey Jude came on.

Dean's heart dropped. He couldn't speak. It felt like he couldn't breath. Anna could read the expression on his face, and said, "You want to go home?"

"No. No, I have to stay for Sammy. Anyways, it happened twenty two years ago. She's gone. Forever." He's twenty six, and he has dealt with the fact that they are parentless. But whenever that song comes on, he can't help but hear his mother's voice singing him to sleep.

"Angels are watching over us." She would say. When Dean finally drifted to sleep, she sneaked out of his room. On the night of her death, it took an unusually long time to get him to sleep. But when she did, she walked out of his room and into Sammy's. No one knows what happened exactly, some loose fuse in the lighting maybe, but a fire started. Their father grabbed them just in time.

"I remember losing my parents. It was hard, it was, but-" Sam interrupted them.

"Sorry about the music choice, dude." He laughed a bit before his face went serious. "Oh, and thanks for not ruining this party."

"I was all up for it, but Dean wanted to give you a break. But next time," Her voice trailed off.

"Watch my back, yeah." Sam and Anna had a long conversation. Talking about when Anna would get married or who she likes. It was like a twelve year old girl's slumber party.

Jess was walking about with this one girl. Introducing her to everyone like she was showing off a prize. Dean could faintly hear the name Jo as Jess talked to her cousins. Jo was wearing a black dress, and had blonde hair lighter than Jess. Her brown eyes seemed like nothing compared to Castiel's, but they were pretty.

"Dean," Jess said to him. The girl standing next to her was covered in goose bumps. Maybe she should've brought a jacket, Dean thought. "This is my brother's sister-in-law, Jo Harvelle."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. Now Jess, can I go home. It's a long drive from here to the Roadhouse and my mom needs to do a shift when I get back." Driving. Dean loved it, and it seemed everyone else did, too. But it was his car that made it his favorite thing to do. His 67' Chevy Impala, passed down to him from his dad, had an engine that purred. The black paint job looked shinny and brand new, even though the car itself is older than forty. He loved the way the car went around corners and how the seats were so comfy. Sitting there in the front seat was one of his favorite places to be.

"I would hate driving that far. Sam just has that beaten down car that shakes every time we stop at a red light." Jess rolled her eyes. "Dean here could drive you the hotel. Right, Dean?"

He was staring into space. Thinking of Cas, of course. "Dean!"

"What?" Jess shook him out of his head. "Oh, yeah, yeah I guess I can."

"I'll tell Sam that you couldn't stand that goddamn suit any longer." She lifted her dress off the ground and sat down next to Sam, who was speaking to some of Jess' Stanford friends.

Dean drove Jo to the hotel in silence. She turned on the radio, which was playing Demons by Imagine Dragons. "Seriously?" He asked her.

"What has your panties in a bunch?" Jo said, turning it up. She closed her eyes, tapped her feet, and enjoyed the song.

"This song. I don't-" She put her hand on the dial and made it louder.

"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate." Jo sang alone. Dean had to admit, her singing was lovely. Those lyrics were stuck in his head until his head hit the pillow, and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
